The Fearless Ferret
by Shadow Shoveler Productions
Summary: I'm not who you think I am. On the outside, I may be a loser, who cowers in fear at the sight of danger. But on the inside, I'm more than that. I stalk the night, silent and swift, and protect the fearful from those who embody fear. For I am the brave. I am the courageous. I. AM. FEARLESS.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone and welcome to my brand new fanfic, The Fearless Ferret. This, obviously, is an AU retelling of Ron's endeavors of being the Ferret. However, not only did I take plot elements from the episode it's based off of (which, in my opinion, was one of the show's best), but also from other elements of the show that I'm not going to DARE as much to reveal. So, without further ado, here is Chapter 1 of The Fearless Ferret. Enjoy!**

**Kim Possible and all related media is owned by Disney **

* * *

CHAPTER 1

Today was the day. The calendar was cleared, except for one important notice. It had been exactly two years since they had actually interacted, and thus it was on this day that they would finally rekindle their friendship.

Today, Ron Stoppable was finally going to talk to Kim Possible.

Ron had known Kim since they were in pre-k, and had been very close friends ever since. It wasn't until sometime late in their freshman year of high school when the two started drifting apart, to the point where Ron began to think that Kim probably didn't even know if he even existed anymore.

For the two were on completely different sides of the high school food chain. Kim was one of the top dogs; cheerleader, popularity, you name it. Ron, on the other hand, was lower on the food chain, if not the lowest. He was shy, not that bright, the opposite of athletic, and was overall considered the all-time loser of Middleton High.

Each day, Ron wished that his life could back to the way it used to be; where he and Kim were the best of friends and he wasn't the complete laughing stock of the school.

And with any luck, that day would be today.

Roaming through the suburbs, Ron came onto the school grounds. As he entered the school, he began scanning the area for his old friend. Nothing today was going to stand in his way of getting his best friend back.

That is, except for his own fear.

As Ron rounded the corner of the hallway, he saw Kim pulling her books from her locker. This was it, no turning back, no shortcuts, just him and her. But as he drew closer to her locker, she shut it to find Josh Mankey leaning against the locker beside her.

Josh and Kim had been going out since last year, but Ron never understood what she saw in him. So he was an artist, he was a pretty boy, big wup!

But for one reason or another, this caused Ron to stop dead in his tracks, for the one thing he wasn't necessarily counting on had caused his fears to go into overdrive. There was no way he could face Kim now, especially if she's carrying her egotistical boyfriend on her arm.

Kim then walked down the hallway with Josh to her next class, but looked back at the area of the hall where Ron was standing, to notice the space was empty. Confused, she turned her attention back to Josh as the two continued down the hall.

Unbeknownst to them, the janitor's closet opened up as Ron popped his head out to see if the coast was clear. He then slowly exited the closet, closing it on his way out. With his head hanging low and his mission failed, Ron sulked his way to his locker to grab his books.

* * *

"My one shot, Rufus. My one shot to finally acknowledge to Kim that I still exist, and I blow it." Ron complained to his pet naked mole rat, which was busy cleaning his owner's tray of food. "If only Monkey boy hadn't been there, then Kim and I would be having lunch together right now."

Ron fiddled with his hands as he heard the door open and Kim walked into the restaurant, with an obvious look of sadness on her face. Ron watched as she sulked up to the front and ordered her meal.

"Ok, Ron, calm down, Kim is just here to have lunch, it's not like she's here to have lunch with you." Ron muttered to himself nervously as Kim grabbed her tray and slumped into the booth in front of Ron, who peered out from his to get a good look at Kim. She truly was a sight to behold, with her long flowing red hair and sparkling green eyes, it was almost impossible to deny such beauty.

"That is, unless, you want to make the first move." Ron muttered to himself again. "Oh, who am I kidding, I can't even show my face around Kim without some sort of embarrassment! For goodness sakes, I'm the laughing stock of school. I mean…"

As Ron continued to mumble to himself, Kim slowly started eyeing Ron from her booth, who had froze the instant he saw her staring at him. Ron sheepishly smiled at the red-head smiling at him.

"He, he. No need to pay any attention here." Ron finally answered. "I'm just sitting here, being very idiotic."

Kim smirked and replied, "Don't worry; I seem to be very used to idiotic stuff right now."

Ron raised an eyebrow. "Really? More idiotic than a guy sitting in a booth talking to himself." Kim grabbed her tray and moved into Ron's booth as the two continued talking.

"Close, I guess you could say." Kim answered. "If you count your boyfriend caring more for his art than his girlfriend."

Ron rubbed the back of his neck. "Huh, I knew Mankey could be shallow sometimes, but wow."

Kim eyed her new acquaintance. "How do you know I'm dating Josh Mankey?"

"Who doesn't know?" Ron replied, "You two are like Middleton High's star couple."

Kim smirked, "Star couple. If only." Kim's eyes wandered until she noticed a pink rodent eating all of Ron's food.

Ron's eyes wandered as well as he groaned at the sight of his almost finished meal. "Aw, Rufus, I was going to eat that." Rufus belched and squeaked a simple "Sorry."

"He's yours?" Kim finally spoke up.

"Yeah; Naked Mole Rat, I know," Ron groaned as he picked up Rufus and putting Rufus on his shoulder, "Gross, right?"

"No, no! It's actually kind of cool." Kim replied. "It's kind of unique."

Ron smiled at his rodent buddy. "Unique, huh?" Both Ron and Rufus snickered a bit before turning back to Kim, who was looking out the window with fear-stricken eyes.

"What is it?" Ron asked before looking out the window himself to see Josh and his posse walking toward the restaurant, and he didn't look happy. "Oh, this isn't going to be good." Ron muttered to himself as Josh entered the restaurant.

"Kim! What do think you're doing?" Josh asked as the two exited the booth.

"Josh, we just talking. No big!" Kim answered.

"With this loser? Highly doubt it!" Josh bellowed, pointing at Ron, who was backing away slowly.

"Look, Josh," Ron wheezed, "I don't want any trouble."

"Wait a sec," Josh pressed on. "Stoppable, right?"

Kim stood perplexed. 'Stoppable?' She thought, 'Where have I heard that name before?'

"Middleton High's bottom feeder is trying to hit on my girl?" Josh continued.

"No, no hitting!" Ron replied, "Just a friendly conversation. No hitting required, from her or you."

Kim's eyes then widened as memories of her childhood friend rushed back to her. "Ron!" She gasped in realisation.

"Vinnie, Big Mike, grab him!" Josh ordered as his posse darted after Ron, who began running before the pretty boy barked.

"Ron, wait!" Kim called after him, only to be blocked by Josh.

* * *

Ron was running as fast as his legs could carry him. He round the corner of an alleyway, hoping that he lost his chasers. He ran as fast as he could, until he was faced with a dead end. He turned back to see the two teens coming closer to him, both cracking their knuckles.

"Just when you think things are going your way, this has to happen." Ron muttered to himself as he braced for the impact of the beating that the bullies soon gave him.

* * *

**And that concludes Chapter 1. Why do I, for some reason, love picking on Ron so much? Oh well, creates good stories and character development so I guess I really can't complain there. Anyway, thanks for reading and, as always, feel free to comment (No Trolling!) and I'll see you guys in the next chapter! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone and welcome back to The Fearless Ferret! Couple things I need to get off my chest: ****First off, I am going through MAJOR writers block right now, so updates on this story may come more frequent than my last story, but I will try to work around it. ****Secondly, just to clear the air on something I noticed in the reviews, when I said this story was an AU, I meant it is REALLY AU. By that, I mean (and please don't rip my head off for this!) Kim's website doesn't exist in this universe...yeah, just thought I'd get that out there. But****, enough of my rambling, on with the tale!**

**Kim Possible and all related media are owned by Disney **

* * *

CHAPTER 2

Darkness fell over Middleton, as two shadowy figures roamed the downtown rooftops. The larger of the two stopped at the edge of a building, his eyes narrowing at the sights below him. The other, a weasel, crawled up the man's back and placed itself upon his shoulder.

"Well, my old friend," the man said, looking over his shoulder, catching his breath, "I think we may have lost him."

"Not so fast!" a raspy voice cried out from behind them. The man turned around quickly, only to be met with a fist, aimed right for his jawline. The man dodged the punch ever so slightly, and grabbed the attacker's arm. Using his momentum, he swung the assailant around and tossed him into a nearby ventilator shaft. The attacker rose from his resting place and staggered to his feet.

"I must say, Tim," the attacker proclaimed, "You still got it."

"That's not all I have!" The dark figure yelled as he rushed at his attacker. The weasel pounced off of the figure and lunged at the attacker's neck, baring his teeth and claws. But the villain was all too quick, as he swung his open hand around and struck the weasel, sending him spiralling through the air, and over the side of the building. The man's eyes opened in terror, as a vicious cry of pain, loss, and suffering emitted from his throat. The villain looked at the fallen foe, and a tiny smirk crossed his face.

"You've lost, Ferret," the evil-doer stated, only to be met with a flurry of fists, knocking him back again and again. The villain then gasped for air as the figure grabbed him by the throat and dangled him over the edge as a stroke of lightning cracked through the sky.

"Are you going to kill me, North?" The villain wheezed. The figure then brought his face into the light, revealing the fearful face of The Fearless Ferret.

"No." The Ferret replied as he dropped his foe back on the ground. The villain then watched as The Ferret walked away in silence, before pulling a gas bomb from his small patch. He threw the device at the hero, who all but dodged it flawlessly and fired his Ferret claw at his foe, knocking him off the edge.

"Farnsworth!" The Ferret cried as he leaped for his foe, whom fell to the ground before the Ferret could catch him.

* * *

The Ferret entered the Ferret Hole, examining his computer and gadgets, as he took of his costume and placed it in a glass chamber. The man then examined the suit one last time.

"Hmm, no more."

And with that statement, Timothy North, The Fearless Ferret, officially retired from his duties as crime fighter.

* * *

Ron opened his eyes to the bright, warm gaze of sunlight in his room. He moved himself out of bed, but still felt a little sore. The beating he received yesterday afternoon wasn't healed completely, physically anyway. He stared in his bathroom mirror and tried to comprehend what had happened yesterday. It then came back to him; he finally talked to Kim again. He gleefully smiled in the mirror; his childhood friend knows of his existence again…or does she? She didn't really acknowledge that it was him, or if she did, he must've completely missed it.

'I need to get my mind off of this.' Ron thought. 'All that matters now is that Kim knows that I'm here.'

He threw on his usual clothes and headed downstairs to find his parents were gone. "Great," he stated aloud. "Family isn't even around to wish their son a good day in the seven circles of-"

"Hey, Ron." As Ron exited his house for school, he was immediately cut off by a certain redheaded teen at his door step.

"Kim, don't freak me out like that! Jeez." Ron paused before the events caught him off guard again. "Kim! What are you- Here- Me- Home-"

All Kim could do was laugh at his dumbfounded rambling. "Same old Ron. Good to know you haven't changed."

Ron finally calmed down and processed Kim's words. "So you do remember me?"

She smiled. "How could I not?" She asked.

"Well," Ron started, "It has been 2 years since we talked."

Kim's eyes widened. "2 years? Oh my god, Ron, I'm so sorry!"

Ron put his hand on her shoulder. "Ah, it's no big." He said as the two began walking to school. "I mean, I've moved on, got some more friends like Rufus and," Ron paused to think of more people, but no one came to mind. "Yeah, I guess it is kind of a big."

"Way big." Kim muttered, looking at the ground. "I shouldn't have given up on our friendship like that. I mean what happened? We were so close."

Ron sighed. "Grew up and grew apart, I guess."

Kim bit her lip. She wanted to make it up to Ron anyway she could, thus she came up with the first thing that came to her mind; "How about I invite you over for dinner tonight."

Ron froze. "D-Dinner?" He stammered, "Tonight?"

"Yeah," Kim went on, "I mean, we can catch up on stuff over the years, and I'm pretty sure my family would love to see you again."

Ron tried to think straight. This could be the chance to finally rekindle his friendship with Kim, and everything can go back to the way it was. Ron finally mustered up the courage to speak again and answered, "Yeah, sure, I would love that!"

Kim smiled. "That's great!" She replied.

Their conversation, however, was cut short as the bell rang while they made their way to the school. Kim looked at Ron sadly. "I, uh, got to go."

"Yeah, no problem." Ron replied, "I'll see you tonight."

Kim nodded as she finally walked into the school. Ron followed closely as a newspaper truck dropped a box of the morning paper which read: "Where is The Fearless Ferret?"

* * *

**Again with the character deaths!? Well, I sort of needed a reason for North to give up being the Ferret, and that's the best I could come up with, so there you go! Oh well, that's chapter 2! Check back next time when the plot finally gets rolling...hopefully. In the meantime, feel free to comment (No Trolling!) and I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone and welcome back to The Fearless Ferret. Wow, almost two whole months without an update! For that I'm terribly sorry. Hopefully this chapter is good enough to make up for that. If not...then I got nothin'. But let's not delve on the negative and look at the positive and continue on...**

**Kim Possible and all related media are owned by Disney **

* * *

CHAPTER 3

Lontaine Load sat in his office, overviewing the work being done at North Enterprise. Being CEO, he had to make sure that everything was according to plan, but little did his co-workers know, that he had his own secrets. As if on cue, he heard a knock at his door, as an old friend and colleague entered the office:

"Timothy North," Lontaine proclaimed, exiting his chair and giving his friend a nice hug, "What bring you here?"

"Well, it is my company after all, Lontaine!" Tim joked. Lontaine chuckled, sitting back down in his chair as Tim sat opposite of him.

"I can see you've managed to move on." Lontaine said wholeheartedly.

"Not entirely." Tim said, "And that's kind of why I came today, Lontaine." Lontaine sat up in his chair and leaned on his desk as Tim finally said, "I want you to shut down the applied science division."

Lontaine sat back as Tim's words sunk in. "So, that's it then." Lontaine finally said, "The Ferret is no more."

Tim sighed. "Both Weasel and Farnsworth died that night, Lontaine. I don't want that burden to fall on anyone else."

Lontaine thought hard before he finally answered Tim. "I understand Tim. I'll have the division be defunct by the afternoon."

Tim nodded "Thank you, Lontaine. I must be going."

Tim got up to leave before Lontaine spoke again. "Bruce and Vicki would have been proud of you, Tim."

Tim looked back at his friend and answered, "I know."

Tim then finally exited the office as Lontaine walked over to his bookshelf and pressed a button on the back of the shelf, causing the shelf to move and reveal a secret elevator. Lontaine entered the elevator which took him down to a secret lab. Lontaine looked around and noticed sparks coming from the side of the room. He wandered over to see the commotion to notice a young boy using a blowtorch on what appeared to be a vehicle of sorts.

"How are we doing so far?" Lontaine asked as the boy shut off the blowtorch and removed his mask.

"It's done actually," The boy stated, standing beside Lontaine, "GPS tracking system, afterburners, and the cup holders even fit the king-sized slurpster."

Lontaine chuckled, "I'm impressed, son. I'll send it over to Mr. North later today."

The boy then turned to his employer. "But I thought Mr. North was done with the Ferret."

Lontaine stopped and looked back at the boy. "How did you know that?"

The boy then pulled a device from his pocket that resembled a PDA. "Wirelessly hacked the intercom." The boy answered.

Lontaine snickered as he exited the lab. "You definitely are your father's son, Wade."

* * *

Tim sat in his recliner chair in his mansion. The large room left an echo whenever someone spoke, but Tim just sat there silent as the sunlight illuminated through his massive window, shining a painting of a ferret on him. Tim examined a photo of him and a beautiful woman, his late fiancée.

"Selena," He whispered to the picture, "Why did I fail?"

He then pressed his forehead to the picture as the sun grew to a red afternoon glow.

* * *

Ron nervously paced in his room. He was dressed in some fine clothes (though they still resembled the essential Ron-ness) which he was constantly fidgeting with. He looked at his watch which read 4:30pm.

"Ok, Rufus, tell me honestly. Is this a bad idea?" The naked mole rat shrugged its shoulders, leaving Ron frustrated.

"I mean, I don't know what to expect with this. I mean, I could be overdressed, I could be allergic to what they're having, I mean could embarrass myself greatly in front of Kim!" Ron let his thoughts flow out. "Good grief, wouldn't that be a sight to witness. Trying to get back into Kim's good books and then you have to go and make a fool of yourself!" Ron then fell back onto his bed, trying to concentrate.

"Ok," he finally said, "I think I'm ready now. Don't wait up, little buddy." Ron then exited his room as Rufus face palmed himself at Ron's buffoonery.

Ron then headed out the door to Kim's house, which, ironically, was right next door. He walked up to the door and rang the bell waiting for an answer. He paced back and forth waiting for the door to open, which it just so happen to do momentarily. The door opened and on the other side was Kim, dressed in her tan coloured sundress and skinny jeans, whose eyes were drawn to Ron's classy appearance.

"Ron, hey, you made it!" Kim said cheerfully.

"Yeah, well, I do live down the street y`know, so it wasn`t that hard to find." Ron joked, which caused Kim to slightly giggle.

"Well, Kimmie-cub, are you going to let him stand out there in the cold or are you going to invite him in?" Kim could hear her Dad walk up behind her and shake Ron's hand. "Ronald, my boy!" James Possible said wholeheartedly, "It's been too long!"

"Nice to see you too, Mr. Dr. P." Ron answered back as James ushered Ron into the house.

"Come in! Make yourself at home!" James said, "Dinner's almost ready." Ron walked into the possible home and noticed Kim's twin brothers, Jim and Tim, watching TV in the other room. "Anne should be home soon so then we can start." Ron heard Mr. Possible say in the other room.

"Till then, I guess we could hang out like old times." Kim said, coming up to Ron's side.

"Yeah, sure," Ron said, sporting his usually goofy grin. "So, what do you want to do?"

Kim froze, it had been a while since the two actually hung out, she had almost forgotten what they used to do. "I'm not quite sure, actually, I-" Before Kim could finish, a sudden smash was heard from the living room.

"Boys, what was that?" James called from the kitchen.

"Nothing!" the twins replied. Kim and Ron looked at each other and knew exactly what to say.

"Maybe we should take this outside." Kim said first. Ron grinned as the two exited the house and sat at the bench in the front yard. The two sat beside each other before Kim finally spoke. "Ron, I want to apologize. For everything, for the past 2 years-"

"Kim, I already told you," Ron interrupted, "I completely forgive you, we've buried the hatchet."

Kim bit her lip. "I don't think we have yet."

Ron sat up and faced Kim. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Ron, why did you hesitate when I asked you to come today?" Kim asked.

Ron leaned over in his seat, resting his hands on his knees. After a brief pause, Ron finally answered, "Because I was scared."

Kim sat back, a bit confused by Ron's answer. "Scared of what?" she asked.

Ron took a deep breath before answering, "Scared of how I could face you. With what my reputation has built up, what other people think of me, and how that would affect you. I wanted nothing else but to have what we use to have, and every day, I tried to get it back. But I can't, because of what I've become: Frightened and fearful."

Kim let Ron's words sink in. She almost began to think this was her fault. She abandoned Ron and let this all happen to him, all of the pain, the sadness, the fear. Her trance was cut short when James called out to her to come inside to help him with dinner. Kim got up from the bench and began to walk into the house, but not before she left Ron with one last word,

"Sometimes, we all have fear. But that doesn't mean we are fearful."

Ron looked up to see her walk into the house as he waited for her to return.

"How cute." Ron turned back to meet a right hook to the face knocking him of the bench. Ron sat up to come in view of a pissed off face resembling one Josh Mankey.

"Oh, hey, Josh!" Ron wheezed. "What brings you here at this late of night?"

Josh cracked his knuckles and began walking towards Ron, who was crawling away in fear. "You're the reason Kim broke up with me. Now I'm going to finish what I started yesterday."

Ron kept backing away, only saying one last remark, "Hopefully this doesn't hurt as much as last time."

* * *

**Ok, I understand people are going to hate me for making Josh the bad guy in this situation, and really, I get where you guys are coming from. I honestly don't have a problem with Monkey-boy, in fact I kinda like the character, despite him being as one-dimensional as a period. I just thought from a story perspective, it seem to fit. Don't worry, I won't try to exploited it...too much. Anyway, feel free to comment (No Trolling!) and I'll see you guys in the next chapter! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone and welcome back to The Fearless Ferret! So, I appear to be on a bit of a kick right now, as idea's for this story seem to flowing out like crazy! I don't know but I should be getting these chapters out more sooner now as these seem to be speeding up my writing process (That and summer is quickly approaching, just two more weeks till exams them I'm done!) But enough of my personal drabble, on with the ferrety tale!**

**Kim Possible and all related media are owned by Disney**

* * *

CHAPTER 4

Timothy North grabbed his walking stick from the front closet. He thought that a good walk could clear his head. Get his mind off of the Ferret and everything related to it, Farnsworth, Weasel, everything.

He felt himself trembling as he held the black rod in his hand. It had been a long time since he had such freedom beyond his life as a hero. All of the nights, the heroics, the... No! He had to stop thinking about it.

With his cane in hand, he exited his mansion and walked into town. It was high time someone else played hero.

* * *

Pain. That was all Ron could feel at the moment.

He clutched his side as he glanced back at Josh, who was practically charging at him now. Tackling Ron to the ground, Josh began wailing away, with Ron actually managing to dodge a couple of them. He tried kicking Josh off of him, but Josh would always come back with another hit. It was when Josh had pinned Ron to the tree when he actually spoke to Ron again.

"You really think you stand a chance with her, Stoppable?" Josh asked, "I'll be surprised if you last a minute with her. She will always stay up in her perfect little world, with people like me. She'll never like you! YOU ARE NOTHING!"

That was the last straw. Ron had enough of Josh pushing him around. He could've beaten him up all he wanted, but threatening his friendship with Kim, that was seriously crossing the line! He pushed Josh off and managed to get in a quick jab to the face, knocking Josh back even more.

"Oh, I hit a soft spot, did I Stoppable?" Josh asked as he wiped his mouth. "Ok, how about this, I know all about you and Kim's little parting."

Ron ran at Josh, who simply side stepped and uppercut Ron in the gut, pushing him to the ground. "Heck, everyone, students, teachers, parents, they all know the tale!" Josh gloated. Ron, still fuming, swiped at Josh's legs, bringing him down only to kick Ron in the face.

"They all know how two best of friends became separated for the course of two years. And do you know why?" Ron looked back at Josh, his face covered in bruises and lots of rage.

"Do you know why those two friends split apart?!" Ron's teeth gritted more.

"Do you know why, Stoppable?! DO YOU!?"

"**SHUT UP!**"

With all of the power he had, Ron lunged at Josh, tackling him to the ground, throwing punch after punch at the pretty boy.

"IT WAS BECAUSE OF YOU!" Ron screamed, "BECAUSE OF PEOPLE LIKE YOU! " Ron kept pounding Josh's face into the grass. "BECAUSE…Because…because…" Ron suddenly stopped. All of the memories came flowing back. He always thought that his separation from Kim was simply because they grew apart. But in reality, it was completely different, and much worse.

Ron use to be a ticking time-bomb, just waiting to go off. He treasured his friendship with Kim more than anything, but with his anger being a great price. Anytime someone stepped out of line, making Kim feel uncomfortable or harming her, Ron would suddenly become overprotective, and even aggressive toward her hecklers. It was no big until he was pushed too far, making him reassess himself and what he would become. Thus he, metaphorically, went off the grid, breaking off contact with Kim, and completely re-working his personality until he was a completely different person.

Instead of a rage filled child, he was a laid back teenager with no cares, but many worries, quickly turning him into the so-called loser he was today. Hence why he wanted to make amends with Kim and start anew, so that they could be friends again and his world could be at ease. But now, sitting over top of a bruised-up pretty boy, with so much rage built up inside him, he knew that could never happen now, for now he could no longer hide from the truth.

"Ron!" Ron's trance suddenly broke at the sound of Kim's voice. He looked up to see her worried expression, tears almost in her eyes. It was then he knew that they couldn't have what they used to have, because he could no longer hide who he was. After feeling tears starting to fill his own eyes, Ron immediately jumped off of Josh and sprinted like crazy, he didn't care where to, just somewhere.

"Get back here Stoppable! I'm not finished with you!" Josh, still very mobile, hopped off the ground and began to give chase to Ron before Kim blocked his way.

"Josh, stop! Leave him alone please!" Kim pleaded as Josh threw her to the side and began his chase after Ron.

* * *

Ron ran. He ran as fast as he could. Anything to stop thinking about what he just did. He thought he could stay away from it, but the obvious screaming from an angry Josh Mankey chasing him told him otherwise. Jumping fences, hedges and anything else in his way, Ron almost made it out of the neighborhood.

He circled the block one more time to come to a dead end. He knew he was going to get beat again, just like he did the afternoon before. He turned back around to see Josh walking into the alley, with a face that didn't seem pleasing.

* * *

Tim walked down the street with the night shining down on him. There was no clouds, no blurs, just the open night sky, full of bright stars filling it. The night was beautiful, and he was glad to witness it.

'So this is what a night sky looks like' he thought, 'How beautiful.'

Little did Tim know that the night wasn't going to end that way. As he rounded the block, he heard grunting noises coming from the alley. He moved in closer to the edge to hear what was going on.

"Alright, Josh. You win!" Tim heard one voice say in a frightened tone, "Let's just get this over with."

"Nothing would make me happier." Another, more monotone and threatening, voice said.

Tim didn't need his detective skills to know that whoever was in that alley needed help. But…how could he help? Without the costume, he was just a frail, ageing old man. And besides, he was done saving people. How could he save anyone if he couldn't even save his own partner? His friend?

But the thought of someone else going through what he did; he couldn't let the same mistake happen twice!

Thus, clutching his cane in one hand, he made his decision.

* * *

Ron knew this was how it was going to end. If Josh's face didn't say otherwise, he was going to be dead, let alone injured beyond compare. His one chance to bring his life back into its natural order was obliterated, and now he was going to pay the consequences of letting his deepest, darkest memories get to the best of him.

Josh walked up to Ron, who was huddled up against the fall, bracing for the impact. But before any infliction could happen, Josh was the one who felt the pain. He felt himself lifted into the air after something tripped him, knocking him on his back.

The artist looked up to see a man in his late sixties with a firm grip on what looked like a black cane. "What was that for, old man?"

"Leave him alone." The man said in an annunciated monotone.

Josh, dumbfounded why some old coot cared about the loser in the corner, got back up and faced the man. "I don't think you understand, so let me rephrase what I just said so you can understand. Turn around and walk away, so you can spare yourself the humiliation."

The man did nothing at first, standing there, observing what was going on. Then, he turned his attention back to Josh and swung his cane behind him into a battle stance of sorts. "Hmm, fine then." The man stated, "Just remember that I gave a choice."

"So did I!" were Josh's last words before he charged at the man, going in for a solid right hook. Immediately, the man pushed Josh's arm away with his cane and jabbed Josh in the face with it, knocking him back. The man then twirled his cane, almost in the form of a baton, until it suddenly slipped from his fingers. As the cane flew in the air, Josh used the opportunity to go for another hit.

The man saw this coming and blocked it with his arm, but took the next jab to the face. Using his momentum, however, the man hooked Josh in the cheek, causing Josh to back away slightly. As the cane came down, the man caught it from the air and spun back around, upper cutting the dazed Josh, who almost literally flew back up against the wall.

Ron sat back against the wall as Josh's now unconscious body laid up beside him. He looked down at the pretty boy's now bruised up face.

'Thank god he's still breathing!' Ron thought, 'if he wasn't I'd be in a lot more trouble than I already was.'

Ron turned to the man to thank him, but saw the mysterious man clutching his side. He was injured. Without hesitation, he ran up to the man, you almost fell to the ground if Ron hadn't got there in time to stop him from falling on his face. Now cradling him in his lap, Ron heard the man mumble something.

"C-Car…T-take, home…"

Ron didn't know what to make of the man's rambling. 'Car take home?' Ron thought 'What does that mean?' Suddenly, two very bright lights illuminated the dark alley as only two words could be uttered from Ron of what it was: "Whoa."

* * *

**So, now we know why Ron broke of contact with Kim. Honestly, at first it sounded like a stupid idea, but with more ideas of the story popping into my head, it seemed like a good fit. Let's just hope it doesn't create any plot holes...**

**On the subject of Tim North, though I like Adam West playing the role in the show (with him being the original actor who played Batman on the 60's TV show, which the Ferret episode was inspired by), while writing the story, I actually imagined North being played by Kevin Conroy (Voice-actor of Batman in the animated series and Arkham video games) just because of the tone of the story is different and plus, Conroy is a badass in the role and my favourite portrayal of the character. But that's just me...**

**Anyway, I'm done rambling now. As always, feel free to comment (No Trolling!) and I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**

**P.S. Again, to those who hate me using Josh as a bad guy, I apologize. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone and welcome back to The Fearless Ferret! Well, in all honesty, I think this is one of the more slower chapters, as I really couldn't think of how I could speed along the plot while also making sure the dialogue didn't sound cheesy (cause I think that might be the cause of my on again-off again writer's block) but, then again, that's what reviews are for I guess, so if you guys feel I need to improve something, let me know. But, enough about me, story time!**

**Kim Possible and all related media are owned by Disney**

* * *

CHAPTER 5:

Tim opened his eyes. He was back in his bedroom. He looked around his room; his curtains were still closed as a small gaze of sunlight shown through it. He looked down to see he was still in his clothes from the night before, but they looked as though they were roughened up. 'Odd' he thought 'I don't remember it being that rough last night.'

Tim tried to think, but his thoughts were halted when he heard a noise. It sounded like something cooking on the stove. Someone was using his stove. Someone was in his kitchen. Someone was in his house.

* * *

Ron cracked some eggs and poured them into the pan over the stove. As the heat of the stove coked the eggs, he began to stir. Cooking had been one of his natural talents, something he had known how to do since he and Kim played with her Easy bake oven when they were kids. Kim, just thinking about her made Ron somber. He had really messed up last night, seeing the expression on her face; Ron knew that he wasn't going to be able to face Kim again for long time. 'Maybe I can think up another persona,' he thought 'bad boy, billionaire playboy, I don't just-'

"What is all of this?" At the sound of the voice, Ron leapt from behind the stove, pointing his whisk at the man he saw save him last night.

"Oh," Ron said in a relaxed tone, "It's just you. I'm, uh, making breakfast. Do you want some?" The man looked at the pan and saw the eggs cooking lightly, and then looked back at Ron. The tension in the room was unsettling, as Ron didn't know what the man was thinking, and could only imagine what he would say next…

* * *

Ron laid a plate of the now cooked omelette in front of the man as he sat down and they both began eating. 'Thank god he said yes!' Ron thought, 'Wouldn't want him throwing those mad-Fu skills he had last night on me.' As the man ate his food, his eyes widened as he looked at Ron.

"This is really good!" he said.

"Thanks," Ron replied. "I'm glad you like it."

"Do you usually cook?" The man asked.

"Yeah" Ron answered, "for as long as I can remember, actually."

The man nodded. "I remember when I tried taking up cooking." He said, "Didn't end well." The man laughed as Ron smiled. The man looked down at his watch as his eyebrows raised. "Nine o'clock. Shouldn't you be in school?"

Ron hesitated before he answered. "Well," He started, "After what happened last night, I don't think that's much of an option right now."

The man set his fork and knife down and leaned back in his chair. "What did happen last night?"

Ron then began fidgeting with his food. "Well, I got chased, almost pummeled, then you came, beat up my chaser, passed out, and this really cool car came and picked us up, taking us back here." Ron explained.

"And how I got into my room?" the man questioned.

Ron began rubbing the back of his neck. "I, uh, carried you?" The man raised an eyebrow. "Just, felt like the right thing to do." Ron added.

The man smirked "Interesting," he said, "But that wasn't necessarily what I was asking."

Ron looked up at the man. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Why were you about to get pummeled?" The man asked.

Ron slouched again. "I don't want to talk about it. Me and the other bozo aren't on the best-"

"Joshua Wendell Mankey, eighteen years old, student at Middleton High, highly talented artist and musician, currently in a relationship with one Kimberly Anne Possible."

Ron dropped his fork on the table in shock, looking the man in the eye. "How-"

"I know anything and everything, so sugar-coating it won't make it any better, Ronald." Ron's eyes widened, now he was really in shock. He opened his mouth to rebuttal, but knew the man would beat him to the punch.

Thus, with his head hanging low, he just muttered one answer, "I lost my temper."

The man sat back in his chair as Ron continued. "I tried to change who I was, and it backfired. I became an outcast, and my best friend forgot about me over time. I tried to get back with her but, that only resulted in what happened last night." Ron finally looked up, not yet in tears but close. "I just wanted my best friend back. I wanted my life to go back to the way it used to be. But now I know that can't happen."

The man, after listening to Ron's sob story, rested his elbows on the table and simply said, "I know what that feels like."

Ron stared at the man in confusion. "What it's like to lose a friend, to be an outcast to society." The man bowed his head as he spoke again, "All I ever wanted was for a normal life, but now I know that the best way to live a life is by being anything but normal. For the longest time, that was a motto my parents taught me, never be normal. Words I lived by even after their death."

He then looked at Ron. "In a way, you and I are a lot alike, Ron. We go through life with a mask on, but deep inside we have rage that builds until it reaches its peak. Only difference is, I've learned how to control that rage."

"How?" Ron asked.

The man paused, obviously in deep thought, until he said something that would change Ron forever: "I want to show you something."

* * *

Ron followed the man through his home, looking at all of the knick-knacks and artifacts the man had around his home. They were strange and peculiar, but he decided not to question it.

"You say your life is built around fear, anger." The man said, "When I was child, I watched my parents die at the hands of all of that. It filled me with so much of it, I wanted nothing more but to avenge my parents, to show this city that it didn't rule over us. But when I thought I was ready to do so, I was faced with a choice."

The man then stopped in front of a grandfather clock. Ron watched as the man leaned to the side of it and pulled a lever, causing the clock to swing to the side, revealing a secret passageway.

The man the stepped to the side to face Ron as he said, "I was faced with the choice of doing it the right way or the wrong way." The man then gestured to Ron to enter the passageway. Ron looked down the passageway, which was just a large staircase that led to a lower section of the mansion. At first he hesitated, not knowing what lied down the stairs, but that might have been just what the man wanted.

Thus, showing no fear, Ron entered the passageway as the man continued his tale, "Thus, I went off the grid, learning new ways to fight my battles, to control my rage, my fear, and turn it into a great weapon."

Ron then came to the bottom of the staircase, as his reaction to what lied beneath was staggering. It was a cave, with electronic scanners, computers, two costumed suits in Plexiglas cases, and the oh-so-cool car that he saw last night.

The man then stepped in front of him. "On the outside, Timothy North became a shadow to what I truly became. I became fear itself. I became THE FEARLESS FERRET."

* * *

**And thus, the introductions have been made. And now the question remains, will Ron take up the mantle of the ferret? All will be answered...another time. Until, feel free to comment (No Trolling!) and I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone and welcome back to The Fearless Ferret. Well, folks, we've got a long one today. But in all honesty, my favourite so far, as I really had a great time writing this one. But I'll leave that for you guys to decided the fate of this chapter, so let me know in the reviews if you guys like this one. So without further ado, here we go!**

**Kim Possible and all other media are owned by Disney**

* * *

CHAPTER 6:

Kim grabbed her books from her locker, moving fast hoping to get out of the hallways as fast as she could.

'I haven't seen either one of them today,' she thought, 'I really hope Ron is ok.'

Last night was a complete disaster; she didn't know what to make of it. Her memory of Ron being this way was still very shaky, but now it was all coming back to her as to why they drifted apart.

'I should be ashamed.' Kim thought again, 'I should have helped Ron, I should have done something.'

She entered her class and sat in her seat, opening her note book for today's class. 'I'll go by his house tonight, see if he's ok.' She thought as her class began.

* * *

"My god. You were the Fearless Ferret."

Ron stood back in awe as the info sunk in. Timothy North, billionaire tycoon, was a living legend of his childhood. Growing up, Ron had heard the stories of a masked hero protecting the Tri-City, but now knowing he was real, as well as his true identity, it was a lot to take in.

"And thus, my secret identity has been revealed." Tim said as Ron continued his mumbling.

"You stalked the night." Ron said.

"Well, my eyes were better back then." Tim corrected as he came up to Ron and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I thought that I was done with the Ferret. Both my sidekick, Wonder Weasel and my arch foe, White Stripe, met their demise, because I wasn't able to save them. I didn't want anyone else to suffer that same fate. But then I realized that it was my fear that had gained the upper hand. It had taken over at my lowest low. I couldn't let that happen. The Ferret embodies everything that I stand for, everything that I am at my very core. But I can't carry the mantle anymore." Tim let go of Ron's shoulder and walked over to the Plexiglas case, containing the Ferret costume. "But, perhaps someone else can. Someone else like me, who wants nothing more but to channel their emotions, and help those who can't."

Ron's eyes widened as Tim turned back to him, obviously indicating what he was saying. "Who me?" Ron asked, turning around to see if North was looking at someone else. "You want me to be the Ferret?"

"Think of it as a way out, Ron." Tim said, walking back up to him. "To become more than what you are capable of."

Ron looked away, unsure of what to say. It was a tempting offer, no doubt, but he had more than enough on his hands already. He examined the cave and all of its beauties, but its wonders didn't help his decision. "I don't know…" Ron mumbled.

"I'm not expecting you to answer right now." Tim said quickly but calmly. "Take some time to think about it."

Ron stood in the cave, wondering what to say or do.

* * *

It was pretty late when Ron returned home.

He had a lot of weight on his shoulders thanks to his day with Mr. North; he didn't know what to think. On one hand, taking on such a huge responsibility as this would only make his situation worse. He was no hero; he couldn't stand up for himself, let alone for others. But on the other hand, this could be a new beginning for him, a clean slate of sorts. But then again, he had done that once already, and it didn't go to well.

Ron slouched as he walked up to his house as the sky started to become darker. He sighed, "What am I going to do?" He mumbled as he crept into his darkly lit house. Ron leaned up against his now closed door, rubbing his head with frustration until he felt a small prod at his feet. He looked down to see his small pink buddy chattering up a storm.

"Rufus, hey!" Ron responded to his rodent friend with a smile. "Sorry I'm home late, ran into a bit of trouble." Ron then picked up his friend, who was still yelping quite frantically. "What is it, buddy?"

"Ron? Is that you?"

Ron's eyes widened quickly at the sound of the voice. Acting fast, Ron pulled an umbrella out of the corner beside him and pointed it at the stairs, where a certain red headed teen stood, slightly frightened by Ron's movements.

"K-Kim?" Ron flustered. This was not a good time, at least for him. "Wha-Wha-What are you doing here? In my house? How did you get in?" He stammered.

"The door was unlocked, I thought you were home." Kim said, lowering her guard. "I came to see how you were doing."

"Oh," was all Ron could say as put the umbrella down and came closer to her. "Were you in my room?" He asked nicely.

"No, I was just looking around." She said, looking back to the stairs. Suddenly, the power went out and what light was on in the house went out. "Well, this is interesting," Kim said sarcastically.

Ron rolled his eyes, "Hold on I think I may have a light in my room." He then walked past Kim as the two made their way to his bedroom.

As they came to the doorway, Ron started looking around his room for his light while Kim examined her surroundings. Next to the mirror and dresser table against the wall, several pictures had been taped up in various spots. As Kim walked closer to the mirror, she heard Ron cry out in surprise. When she turned around, she saw that as he found the light in his closet, he had bumped his head when trying to grab it.

"You ok?" Kim asked.

"Oh yeah," Ron replied, "I'm good. Found the light." He then turned on the light as he and Kim sat down together at the edge of his bed.

"I, uh, saw the pictures by the mirror." Kim confessed.

Ron looked over to the mirror. "Oh yeah, just some cherished memories is all. See, the day you made the cheer squad, opening of Bueno Nacho," Ron the hesitated as he came to one he truly cherished: "Our first day of pre-k." Ron then looked down, unknown to how Kim would react.

"The day we first met." Kim stated. Ron nodded as Kim looked around some more, noticing his calendar on the wall. It was still pretty dark, so she couldn't make out all of what was on it. But what she did notice was a red circle around yesterday's date. She squinted ever so slightly to see what it said, but couldn't see it clear enough.

"It says 'Talk to Kim.'" Kim looked back to Ron, who spoke up even though he didn't look up. "That was the day I wanted to talk to you again."

"Well, you did end up talking to me." Kim said.

"That was incidental." Ron replied, "I tried several other times earlier that day, but I bailed on all of them."

"Why?" Kim softly asked. Ron didn't respond, leaving Kim to realize the answer. "Ron, you don't have to be afraid of me. If anything, I'm more afraid of you."

Ron looked up at her in confusion. "How? For as long as I've known you Kim, you've never been scared of anything, what could possibly scare you?"

"You used to once." She replied, "I was really worried you would go down that same road again."

Ron looked away, "Why would you be worried about me?" Kim then turned to face Ron, cupping his face and turning it, so that he could see her.

"Well," Kim paused, "because I really care about you."

Ron wrapped his hand around Kim's wrist, stroking it gently, letting the information sink in. "I...really care about you too, Kim." Ron said, slightly hesitating.

It was in this moment, Ron saw Kim in a new light, and it was a very odd thing. As the two started leaning in closer, Ron's mind was working in double speed, trying to figure out what was going on. Was this really happening to him? Why was he experiencing all of these emotions?

Could he…Could he be falling in love with…

CRACK! BOOM!

Before the unthinkable could happen, a stroke of both thunder and lightning cracked through the sky, catching both Ron and Kim off guard. Startled, the two teens fell back onto the bed, breaking their embrace.

Kim looked outside the window overtop of Ron's bed and saw numerous dark clouds. "Oh no, a storm's coming in. I should probably get going."

They both jumped off the bed as Ron grabbed the umbrella again and handed it to Kim. "Here, you might need this." Kim took it, giving him a quick "Thank you" before they both headed for the door. Ron opened the door as Kim stepped out onto the front deck, opening the umbrella. But before she left, she turned back around to see Ron still standing there with the door open.

"Ron," Kim started "I don't know what the future is going to hold, but I just hope that whatever does happen, I hope it's for the better."

Ron leaned up against the door and replied, "Yeah, so do I." The two both gave a weak smile until a second sound of light thunder hit them, along with some light rain coming down.

"I should go." Kim said, as she brought the umbrella up and walked down the steps of Ron's house and down the street to hers, all the while playing the scene of them in his room over and over in her head.

As Ron watched Kim walk away, he too was studying his thoughts. Something went off in his head. It was an uncommon thought he had, but at the same time it made sense. But, what if it made things more complicated? He wasn't ready to take that kind of measure. But one thing was certain, with all of the nonsense going on around him, she had to be protected.

It was then Ron thought back to Tim's offer. Yes, it would make things more difficult, but there are others suffering more than him, and if they weren't, they possibly will. And with ones he cares about out there, unsure of what comes, he has to be there to protect them.

Thus, as the rain started pouring down, Ron made his choice.

* * *

The rain fell harder and harder and the night sky came, clouded by the storm. Thunder and lightning spewing out from all over, but not stopping him. As he finally reached North Manor, Ron ran up to the giant door, and began wailing away on the door knocker.

"Hello?! Mr. North?! Anyone?!" Ron slammed down on the door. "Please open up! I want in! Please, I WANT IN!" Unaware of his double meaning, Ron slammed down on the door once more as it finally opened up. Ron, still leaning up against the door, fell in and onto the floor of the darkly lit main hall. Ron looked around, trying to figure out where everything was.

"Hello?" Ron called out. As he looked deeper into the dark home, he didn't notice a dark figure lurking behind him.

Or did he?

As quick as he could, Ron rolled out of the way as the figured leapt into the light he stood in. The figure then rose, revealing it to be none other than The Fearless Ferret.

"Mr. North." Ron said in realization. The Ferret didn't say a word as he dove at Ron again, who leapt away again as The Ferret gave chase, tossing whatever furniture Ron hid behind.

Thinking he lost North, Ron ran to the grandfather clock, looking for the secret lever. In no time did he find it, as the clock swung back, revealing the secret staircase. Ron started to proceed, only to be startled by The Ferret stand close behind him. Ron lost his balance, and began falling down the stairs. Once he hit the bottom, Ron rolled over on his back to see The Ferret standing there.

"Come on, Stoppable, this is getting old." Ron quickly stood as The Ferret began throwing punches, most of which Ron managed to dodge. The others, he took and fell to the ground again.

"If you want it, prove it, now get up and fight!" The Ferret barked. Ron stood and calmly threw punches, all of which The Ferret blocked and dodged with ease. Using Ron's momentum, The Ferret grabbed Ron's extended arm and threw him around in a circle before letting fall over, exhausted.

"I should have known you would fail." The Ferret proclaimed, "How can you defend others if you can't even defend yourself. If only Kimberly could see this, then she can realize that she really doesn't need a loser like you in her life."

Although The Ferret didn't really mean what he said, only saying that so that he could see Ron's potential, Ron took it to heart, and his rage took over. With a blood curling scream, Ron immediately rose and dashed toward the Ferret, throwing punches and kicks at lightning speed, and hitting The Ferret with every single one.

In reality, The Ferret was letting him. He could've taken Ron out from the first punch he threw, but it was too late to decide, as the young Stoppable manage to surprisingly beat him to the punch. But after a couple solid good hits, The Ferret decided to end it all. With a quick block of grabbing both of Ron's thrown fists, The Ferret back flipped and kicked Ron away to the ground.

Ron, too tired and weak to move, only listened as The Ferret came close. "Your rage only hides your fear, but both can be controlled. And you are clearly ready to control it." The Ferret then removed his mask, revealing Tim underneath, who tossed the mask to Ron. Ron, who managed to at least sit up, manage to catch the mask in his lap, looking into its white, lifeless eyes.

"So, Ronald," North piped up, as Ron looked back at him, "Are you ready to begin?" Ron looked down at the mask, and the masked looked back at him. He could feel the persona flowing through him, and felt that the time for his worrying was over. Thus, with a subtle nod to North, Ron's decision was made.

He was ready to become Fearless.

* * *

**And thus, a new Ferret emerges...**

**To anyone who is going to question how North can be a badass in the suit but not when he isn't will be explained in the chapters to come.**

**Also, who didn't see some K/R fluff coming? It's almost a given with superhero tales, if the are done right of course.(RIGHT, MAN OF STEEL?!)**

**So, yeah, let the training of the new Ferret begin! Till then, feel free to comment (No Trolling!) and I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone, and welcome back to The Fearless Ferret! **

**Sorry I haven't updated here lately, but a lot of stuff has been getting in the way. Obviously my personal life is one of them, but on top of that I also have been trying to work on my KH III story, episodes of Locked Away, and my new short film that is currently in production (Check out my YouTube channel for more on that stuff). However, during all of this time, I have been getting new ideas for this story, so even though I might not update that much right now, keep in mind that I am still working hard at trying to get this stuff out to you guys. So with that said, let's continue on...**

**Kim Possible and all related media are owned by Disney **

* * *

CHAPTER 7:

The following days were quite strenuous for Ron.

Each day after school, Ron would go to North's mansion to train with him on how to become the Ferret. As Tim suspected, Ron was a little rough around the edges starting out. He could barely throw a punch without getting worked up, his intelligence was severely lacking, he couldn't stay hidden for more than 5 seconds, and overall, he just wasn't showing the potential he had shown before. Each day, both Tim and Rufus, whom Ron would usually bring to his training sessions, would watch as the young Stoppable would fail every test and trial North would throw at him.

That is until one day when training was at its lowest. Ron and Tim were sparing as normal and Tim was beating Ron with ease. As Ron fell to the floor hard, and almost to the point of unconsciousness, Tim stepped back to catch his breath, thinking the fight was over. It was out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Ron slowly getting back up and into his fighting stance.

Tim stood in confusion, "You know you are beaten, you know you can't win, yet you still keep fighting. Why?"

Ron hesitated, even he didn't know why. "I don't know," He said, "Maybe because, I don't like to lose."

Tim slipped off the Ferret's mask. "Why not?" Tim asked.

Ron sighed, "Because I have all of my life."

Tim thought about Ron's words, and then threw the mask to him. Ron caught it, but was unsure of what Tim wanted. "Put the mask on." Tim said. Ron then looked down at the mask, slipping it on over his face.

As soon as he looked through the eyeholes of the mask, Ron saw the world in a different way. It almost made his brain ache at how much everything around him changed. He could see the slightest movement Rufus made, he could hear the short breaths Tim exhaled, and his mind was working double time to make his thought process stronger.

"What's going on?" Ron asked.

"My suit helps enhance the human condition." Tim explained, "In the case of the mask, you see the world through, let's call it a giant super brain. It enhances your senses, your eyesight, and your brain cells."

"I don't understand." Ron asked.

"Allow me to demonstrate." Tim said, as he quickly charged at Ron. But as quickly as he did, Ron managed to see it coming. His improved senses made him see Tim's movements before they even happened. Thus, before Tim could strike Ron in the face, the young Stoppable brought his arm up to block the strike, as well as Tim's other fist coming in for a second jab. With the attacks knocked away, Ron pushed Tim away with a solid jab to the chest.

As Tim stepped away, recovering from Ron's light hit, Ron looked back at his hands, noticing something was different.

"Whoa. What did I just do?" Ron asked.

"It's your enhanced senses," Tim answered, "You can see things before they happen."

Ron let Tim's words sink in, before a tiny smirk crossed his face. "Badical." Ron proclaimed.

"Now tell me Ron, if the mask enhances your senses, what does my suit do?" Tim asked. Before Ron could answer, Tim charged at Ron throw punches and kicks all over the place. Ron was thankful that the mask enhanced his senses or he would have been beaten fast.

"It increases your strength, speed and agility." Ron answered, dodging Tim's right hook.

"And how does it do that?" Tim asked as he charged at Ron again, who rolled out of the way.

"If the mask is enhancing my senses, then it must have some sort of invisible connection to the brain, like Wi-Fi almost." Ron thought aloud.

"Yes, and?" Tim pressed on, grabbing Ron and putting him in a headlock.

"Then the suit must have some connection to the heart," Ron wheezed, "Which means what's powering the suit, must be located right here!" As Ron finished his train of thought, he jumped up, leaning all of his body weight onto Tim, who fell onto his back.

As they landed, Ron could hear a faint crack, followed by a buzzing noise and a quick sting on his back. Ron jumped off of Tim and looked back to see the Ferret suit slightly ripped open in the chest, with smoke coming out of it. Combine that with Tim's small groaning, Ron immediately thought he did something wrong.

Ron slid over to North, removing his mask. "Mr. North! Are you ok?" Ron immediately asked.

"Yes, Ron, I'm fine." Tim said as Ron helped him to his feet.

"Sorry about your suit." Ron apologized, handing the mask back to Tim.

"It's ok. I'll call Mr. Load and ask him if he can repair it." Tim said as he and Ron exited the ferret hole, as Ron thought to himself who this Mr. Load was.

* * *

Ron looked around North's house as Tim got changed out of the ferret costume. He stopped in his living room, noticing the large window shining a portrait of a ferret into the room, particularly on a recliner chair in the middle of the room. Ron walked up to the chair and looked around the room; nothing in particular seemed to stick out. That is except for a side table beside the chair, which had a lamp sitting on it, as well as a picture frame.

Curious, Ron picked up the picture and saw North, obviously a bit younger, and a woman in his arms. The woman was of Japanese descent, and looked the same age as Tim, if not a bit younger. Ron stood perplexed, this one of the few times he's seen Tim genuinely smiling. Whoever this woman was, she must've made him really happy, and vise-versa.

Ron's thoughts, however, were cut short as he heard a sudden knock at the door. Quickly putting down the picture, Ron moved out to the front lobby and opened the door to a young boy.

The boy turned around with a big grin on his face. "Oh, hi there, is Mr. North here?"

"Uh, he's upstairs, he should be down in a minute. Who are you?" Ron asked.

"Oh, right, sorry. I'm Wade. Wade Load." The boy answered, raising his hand for a hand shake.

"Ron. Ron Stoppable." Ron said, shaking Wade's hand.

"Oh, so you're Ron." Wade said, "I thought I heard my dad mention a new Ferret. It must be exciting for you."

"I guess you could say that." Ron said.

"Can I come in?" Wade asked.

"Oh yeah, sure thing, come on in." Ron said as Wade stepped passed him into the mansion as Ron shut the door.

* * *

"I'm not sure, Tim. Just a couple days ago, you said you didn't want to bring anyone else into this mess, and now you are going to do just that?" Lontaine asked Tim over the phone.

"I know what I said, Lontaine." Tim said, "But, there seems to be something about Ron. I'm not sure what it is, but it feels very…very odd."

"Tim, remember that he is just a teenager, he can't fight your battles for you." Lontaine replied.

"I know that, and I'm not asking him too. I just see potential, that's all." North said as he grabbed his cane from the corner of his room.

"Well, just remember what that potential did to Selena." Lontaine said.

Tim stopped in his tracks, with a sudden glare in his eye. "I have to go, Lontaine. Thank you again for sending Wade."

Tim said as he hung up the phone. As he set the phone down, North sat down on his bed and looked down at the floor, being reminded of his one of his biggest failures.

* * *

"So, your dad run's Mr. North's company?" Ron asked as Wade worked away on the Ferret suit.

"Yeah, Mr. North and my dad go way back." Wade answered, "When North first started as the Ferret, my dad was working in the applied science division, create all sorts of tools and gadgets that North would use. When North became in charge of the company, he made my dad CEO, giving him more access to…well, everything."

Ron came up and sat on the workbench beside Wade. "And how did you get involved?" Ron asked.

"I'm not all that sure, myself," Wade joked, "When my dad became CEO, I started working in applied sciences and I guess North thought I could be of some use. Looks like the suit should be done."

Wade then pulled the suit off of the workbench as Ron hopped off and looked at the newly constructed suit. The different shades of brown and orange seemed to clash pretty well, with a menacing ferret logo in the middle of the chest, hiding the connection box.

"That is one bon-diggity suit." Ron proclaimed.

"You want to give it a test run?" Wade said.

Ron hesitated. "I don't know, I should probably wait for Mr. North to come back."

"Oh c'mon," Wade said tossing the suit to him. "You're going to be wearing it at some point. Better late than never to test your physical peaks."

Ron looked down at the suit, before looking back at Wade. "Ok, fine, I'll try it out." He said as he quickly changed into the suit. When he turned back, Wade was holding a controller, almost like the ones that came with R/C cars.

"Alright, now what?" Ron asked.

Wade looked at Ron in the suit, a bit starstruck. "Wow, you look just like him."

Ron looked up, a bit confused. "Who?" He asked.

Wade snapped out of his trance, "Never mind. Alright, I got the bots started up, let's get to work!"

Ron stopped in his tracks. "Wait, bots? Mr. North never said anything about robots!"

Wade then pulled out a key from the desk and inserted it into the remote. "Yeah, that's another thing you should know about North," Wade said, "he doesn't really say much." Thus, Wade turned the key as six humanoid robots descended from the cave ceiling, landing in front of Ron in a circle with a small THUD!

Ron looked around him as the bots started to close in on him. Thinking quick, Ron threw the first punch, knocking the first bot square in the face. Ron stepped back, expecting the blow to hurt his hand. But it didn't. He shook his hand lightly as he looked back to the bots, who were charging in close. Thinking quick, Ron punched through the first one, knocking it to the side. He uppercuted the next one, knocking it back into the one behind it, knocking them both off balance.

Ron whirled around to see three more surrounding him, closing in. He turned back to see the three other bots getting back up and coming in close. "Oh boy," Ron wheezed.

"Ron, catch!" Ron turned to see Wade throwing the mask toward him. As the bots started circling him, Ron leapt up and caught the mask, slipping it over his face. Feeling his senses expand, combined with his raised stamina, the following was nothing but a blur to Ron. Wade's jaw dropped watching Ron move as he did. Tackling the bots with such swiftness, dodging every move they made. After throwing the last bot to the ground for good, Ron stood atop of the metal test dummies staring in awe at what he just did.

"Oh my god." Ron said dumbfounded, "Ha ha, Wade did you just see that! Holy cow, I was on fire! The Ron-dawg came to play!"

"Impressive." Ron immediately whirled around to see Tim standing at the staircase, obviously seeing what had transpired.

"Mr. North. I'm so sorry, Wade asked me to try it on, and he told me about the bots, a-and I just got-" Ron started trailing off.

"It's fine, Ron." North interrupted, "Thank you for stopping by, Wade."

Wade hopped off the bench and walked toward the staircase. "No problem, sir. Anything else comes up, give my dad a call." Wade then walked up the staircase, leaving Ron and Tim alone.

"Ron," North started before Ron interrupted.

"Mr. North I'm so sorry, I just wanted to try it out, I wanted to know what it felt like."

"Ronald," Tim said again, silencing Ron. "I think you're ready."

Ron stood wide eyed at what North just said. Tonight was the night.

* * *

"You have your gadgets?" North asked.

"Yep" Ron answered.

"The suit's working fine?" Tim asked again.

"Uh-huh." Ron said after checking it.

"And obviously the com-link is still working." Tim said, flickering the switches at the desk.

"Right." Ron said.

"That should be everything." North said. "You sure you ready to this?"

Ron looked around as he slipped on the mask, letting his senses examine the world around him. "I'm ready." Ron said, standing and walking to the edge of the rooftop, looking over the beauty that was the tri-city.

"Then," Tim said, "Welcome to my world…Ferret."

* * *

**And now, Ron's first night as the ferrety wonder begins! Will he make his mark as a hero? Or will he become a complete laughing stock...**

**Hopefully, it will be the former, but with these kinds of stories, you can never be too sure. Until next time, feel free to comment (No Trolling!) and I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**

**P.S. Props to anyone who can find the Star Wars reference!**


End file.
